riseofthedragonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gareth Shapley
Main Plot Role Professor of Muggle Studies at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. With the increasing presence of the group, the Order of the Dragon, and the conflict over whether or not to do away with the statue of secrecy, teaching students about Muggles is more important than ever. Major Event Participation Dragon Attack on Hogwarts ~ Hogwarts was destroyed, as a point by the darker creatures of the world that they can and will destroy wizarding kind if they stand in their way. (So It Begins) Basics Character's Full Name: Gareth Percival Shapley Nickname: ''' '''Name's Origins (Nationality, Language, etc.): Welsh Name's Meaning (Literal translation or folk meaning): Uncertain, perhaps gentle Why was the character given this name? (Example: Grandmother's maiden name became your character's first name): Does the character like their name? Yes, It’s not a very common name but it suits him well Eye Color: Light blue/grey, sometimes look green Glasses needed?: Nope Hair Color & Length: Medium brown color, Build & Body Type: Slender, but not skinny Skin Tone: Fair Height: 6’1’’ Weight: Birthday: August 24 Astrological Sign: cusp of Leo and Virgo Place of Birth: Places the Character has lived: Shapley Manor, London, America, Hogwarts Current residence: Hogwarts Nationality: Irish/English Native Language(s): English Accent Present? If so what accent?: Slight Irish accent, was thicker before going to Hogwarts, but spending so much time away from Ireland has lessened it quite a bit Pets: Cat-Lea Wand (Wood, core, length, & types of magic that the wand is useful/not useful for): Blood Status: Pureblood Childhood Background Mother: Evelyn Father: Jonathan Shapley Siblings: Brother: Elijah- 3 years older Sister: Gayle- Twin Other Relatives? Childhood Friends: Trae: good friend during the last years of Hogwarts and first few years after. Lost contact for several years. Eventually got married, thanks to the Arranged Marriages going around Relationship with Family Members: Gareth has always been close to his sister and recently became very close to his older brother while living with him for a few years in America. Best Memory of Family: Worst Memory of Family: Family Quirks or Secrets: His parents don’t want anyone to know that Elijah is a squib, but that isn’t important to Gareth at all. Childhood Room Appearance: Surprisingly neat for a young boy Schooling House: Hufflepuff Current Year Level (If Student): Professor but definitely still learning Favorite Class & Why: Herbology, Least Favorite Class & Why: Divination, although he was good at it, he thought it was pointless to try to train people. In his opinion if someone could ‘see’ then they didn’t need to be taught and if they couldn’t then there wasn’t any point anyway. Clubs? Quidditch? Yes, Chaser Prefect or TA? No OWL Scores by Class: Astronomy - A Charms - O Defence Against the Dark Arts - E Divination - O Herbology - O History of Magic - A Muggle Studies - O Potions - E Transfiguration - A NEWT Scores by Class: Astronomy - Charms - Defence Against the Dark Arts - Divination - Herbology - History of Magic - Muggle Studies - Potions - Transfiguration - Personality During School: On the quiet side, but not especially shy. Friends: Trae, Jayalea Adult Background Relationship Status/Married? Married If Married, Dragon Year Married? Year 4 Honeymoon Location (If taken): Children & Dragon Year Born/Ages? Connor Percival, Born Dragon Year 6, age 3 Spouse/Significant Other's Name: Astraea Knightly Length of Relationship: On and off through Hogwarts, then randomly arranged How did they meet their Significant Other/Spouse? Hogwarts the first time, At the altar the second. Best Memory of Family as an Adult: Spending time in America with Elijah Worst Memory of Family as an Adult: His father dying shortly after he left Hogwarts. Enemies: Career Career: Professor at Hogwarts Job Description: Professor of Muggle Studies Job Satisfaction: He enjoys it a lot. Coworkers: other professors Relationship with Coworkers: friendly but not close Income Level: Dependent on job's income or do they have other wealth? Most of his wealth he inherited at the death of his father. Previous Careers: Worked as a healer at a magical hospital in America while living there Dream Job: Right now his dream is what he’s doing. That could change while he grows and changes Will they get it? Why or why not? Already has it Memorable Quotes "We're gonna....a baby?....What if he...or she, doesn't like me?" ~ from Going Home, where he found out the wifey is preggo. He's a bit of a family man, and a tad insecure... "Although, I would rather you didn't call my son a filthy runt. Except for a few beetle eyes, he's rather clean at the moment, and not really that small for his age either." ~ from Grubby Little Fingers - Protective of his family and loved ones. Friends & Relationships Relationships, he's Astraea's Husband. Friendly with most of his coworker's at Hogwarts, except Finella....she insulted his son...